


Glistering Within the Grey

by donutsweeper



Category: Spinning Silver - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, Observations, alternative POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Being one of the two servants assigned to serve the Queen was meant as a slight; it turned out to be anything but.





	Glistering Within the Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellen_fremedon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen_fremedon/gifts).



I had never seen someone from the sunlit world before. 

Our new Queen was a peculiar sort, pink where she should be white and bedecked in dark colors that stood out against the ice and snow. The servants' place on the edge of the welcoming presentation had a poor view of the ceremony but even from there we could see the crown change from silver to gold under her fingers. We knew better than to gasp aloud or startle in any obvious way, but there was still a tangible ripple of surprise from those unable to completely conceal their reactions.

It was meant as a bit of a slight, being one of the two servants assigned to serve her. She was Queen, yes, but a sunlit creature as well and who knew what that would really mean for the kingdom? She didn't know our ways, our customs, and we had been ordered not to answer any question she might pose to us so there was little chance she would learn them either. To be beholden to someone like that, with no idea what she might ask us to do or how she might order us about… it was not an easy feeling.

But then the Queen approached us and tapped the buttons on our uniforms one by one and they transformed under her finger from silver to gold. It was a strange thing to witness from up close, to watch as something thought immutable was proven to be anything but. Apparently, ladies of high rank everywhere treated their servants the same for she turned to the King once she had finished, addressing him as she coldly stated, "So everyone will know you're my servants," instead of speaking to the two of us. 

It was an odd thing, to feel my station within the mountain rise as she performed such a seemingly effortless action. Effortless on her part that was, obtaining gold would usually required raiding parties and violence and mayhem but here, for her, a simple touch was all it took for me to have more gold than I ever thought to see in my lifetime, let alone be able to lay claim to. 

She directed a question at us then, "How do I summon you, when I need something?" but as we had been bade not to answer we could not respond and it was up to the King to explain the use of the bell once I gave it to her. 

I had the lowest of expectations upon being summoned to her chambers the next morn but instead of the Queen uselessly posing questions we would be unable to answer we were simply given tasks to do: provide and fill a bathtub, find suitable clothing for her to change into, bring her something for the morning meal. 

As she sat to eat she said to me, "I'll call you Flek, and her Tsop, unless you'd prefer me to use something else."

Admittedly, I startled at her declaration. A name given so freely? When nothing was asked for or appeared to be expected in return? I looked at… Tsop — her name was now Tsop and mine Flek — who seemed as surprised, as well as flattered, as I was. "We are honored," I managed to say through my shock.

I would now be forever known as Flek, a name bestowed upon me by the Queen herself. It was unlikely she truly knew what it meant to give it, but give it she had.

 _Flek._

And I rather liked the sound of it.


End file.
